


Some Sort of Kirby School Thing

by Dakkel



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: (duh), Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Romance, School, WIP, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakkel/pseuds/Dakkel
Summary: I’m bored social distancing, need to write more, actually good ideas are rare, so might as well just write whatever crap comes into my head.
Relationships: Kirby/Food, Kirby/Mark | Marx, Kirby/Prince Fluff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Some Sort of Kirby School Thing

WIP WIP WIP


End file.
